<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sneaking around by surrealCorvidae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458251">Sneaking around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealCorvidae/pseuds/surrealCorvidae'>surrealCorvidae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Multi, Wholesome, rivals to lovers?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealCorvidae/pseuds/surrealCorvidae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuichi is stupid and has no tact but Gundham still likes him for reasons unknown to the man himself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi &amp; Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sneaking around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Souda had been suspicious of Gundham for a while. He seemed to be sneaking around and trying to avoid the mechanic specifically. Kazuichi was positive that the breeder was planning to make a move on Sonia Nevermind. He couldn't blame Gundham but he sure could get pissed about it. Sonia was gorgeous and kind and firey and everyone who had ever talked to the mechanic probably knew he was into her. </p><p>"And you'll make sure Souda won't find out or get suspicious right?" Gundham spoke quietly hoping not to draw attention to himself.<br/>"No worries Tanaka, he won't find out. As a photographer I'm sure arranging a nice bouquet will be no problem" Mahiru said while give one of the dark devas of destruction chin skritches. "It's nice to see you reaching out like a true gentleman, I'm certain Souda won't see a thing coming" </p><p>Gundham smiles at her as the hamsters return to their places in his scarf before walking away. From behind the wall were Kazuichi had been snooping he followed the taller boy silently until they were far enough away.</p><p>"You really think you can just steal Miss Sonia from me?!" His fists were clenched as he initiated a confrontation.</p><p>"What? I would never stoop so low. Or stoop low enough to insinuate someone belongs to me." Gundham was as usual blunt in a convoluted way. </p><p>"You've been sneaking around and avoiding me! I know you've been making weird romantic plans! Dude you know I've liked her for ages and you completely ignored the bro code!" Kazuichi was clearly emotional, it was a difficult thing for Gundham to process.</p><p>"Clearly I like Miss Sonia but I could never be so direct to a goddess such as her" Gundham was now flushed bright pink. The hamsters we're watching intently, they always had been thirsty for drama. </p><p>"Bro there's no way I'd I'm ninety percent sure she's the only girl here that likes guys! If you didn't want to ask her out then who?! Who could you possibly put in this much effort for if not her?!"</p><p>"I don't know perhaps a puny mechanic that can't seem to mind his own business! Believe it or not even one such as I can have feelings for tactless fools with obsessive tendencies! Perhaps I wanted to make a grand gesture since you can't seem to take your eyes off of the princess for three seconds!" <br/>There was a moment of silence between them as they both processed what was just said. Gundham looked like he wanted to vanish in embarrassment. Kazuichi looked like someone had just hit him with a ton of bricks. </p><p>"W-what? Y-you did all of that for me? Gundham I-"</p><p>"Silence mortal. We shall not speak of this again." </p><p>Gundham turned away and was about to go tell Mahiru to forget everything. Kazuichi grabbed his arm and Gundham turned to face him. They were oddly close now, standing on the bridge surrounded by sunset. Gundham couldn't help but notice the sunset glittering in Kazuichi's pink eyes. <br/>"I- uhhh- I'm not good at words!" </p><p>Kazuichi glances away and takes a breath before pull Gundham close by the collar and kissing him. Gundham looked shocked but as the kiss ended he smiled. And began laughing. Souda looked confused.<br/>"What?"<br/>"You had to stand on your tip toes"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>